I Miss you
by lizzieman555
Summary: Aria just found out about Ezra's 'girlfriend in New York' and gets in a accident on the way home  takes place in Flawless
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi Everyone! This is gonna be a short story I thought about today and decided I needed to write about it! It's about Pretty Little Liars, and my favorite relationship in it Ezra Fitz and Aria! It takes place in _Flawless_ after Ezra said that they were starting over… I'm only on book five so I don't know if anything I write is true… so I hope you enjoy! Xoxo Lizzi!

I miss you.

With Aria

Aria was driving down the road from school with tears in her eyes.

"He has a girlfriend in New York and he didn't tell me?" she cried

She wasn't paying attention to the road she was just driving… Then out of nowhere the semi truck next to her started shaking…

"Whoa!" she said and moved her car over a little but then got back on path. The semi truck kept waving back and forth. She tried to move her truck but she couldn't. The semi truck fell over on Aria's car.

"Oh my God!" She cried as the truck started falling it crushed her car then everything went white.

With Ezra the next day

The class was crazy! I looked around.

"Settle down class," I said "I need to take attendance." I looked around as everyone found their seats. Everyone was here in the first two rows. I looked at the third row. I always loved looking in this row because it was Aria's she was always smiling back at me. I looked at her seat it was empty. "Has anyone seen Aria?"

Emily Fields raised her hand; she was good friends with Aria. I nodded and turned back to the chalk board. "Aria had an accident." She said.

I dropped my chalk. "What?" I asked "when? Is she okay?"

"I-I-I don't know." She stuttered "No one's been allowed to see her."

"Oh my god!" I said

The class laughed. "Alright back to umm… our book. What's it called?" I asked not paying attention.

The class kept laughing "Mr. Fitz?" asked a voice from the intercom.

"Yes." I said

"Can you please send Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastlings to the office? They'll be leaving." She asked

"They're on their way." I said the three of them stood up. I grabbed Emily's arm on the way out. "Tell Aria to get well soon." She nodded and walked away.

"Alright back to our story." I said that hour went slowly, but finally the bell rang. "Alright have a good day." They all left as soon as they were gone I hurried to the office.

"Ezra is there a problem?" The headmaster asked

"Yes I just got a call about a… family emergency. Is it okay if I go see how everything's going?" I asked he nodded

"Of course! Will you be back today?" he asked

"Probably not," I said and ran out the office.

I drove like a manic to the hospital. I ran in the building "May I see Aria Montgomery?" I asked

"What's your relation?" she asked. I couldn't say boyfriend because that would be inappropriate.

"I'm her English teacher." I said she nodded

"Room 405. Would you like me to show you?" She asked

"That would be amazing!" I said

We were walking down the hall to her room. She opened the door. "Aria? One of your teachers is here to see you." She said

I looked at my precious Aria on the hospital bed I sat down with her. "She's in a coma." The lady explained.

In the room there was Emily, Spencer and Hanna. Then whom I guessed were her parents. I turned to them "Hi I'm Ezra Fitz, Aria's English teacher." I said

"Nice to meet you." Her father said "I'm Bryon and this is my wife Ella." I smiled

"I'll watch over her if you want to go back to work or home or whatever." I said Bryon stood up.

"Thanks I better get back anyways." He said Ella followed him out the door. I knew Aria's family wasn't perfect but I never assumed they would leave when she was at the hospital.

Hanna looked at the rest of the girls "I have to meet Mona for lunch." She said "you two want a ride back to school?" they nodded and hurried out the door.

I laughed to myself. They didn't want to be alone with a teacher in the room. I moved by Aria and stroked her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bryon came in an hour later Aria hadn't shown any progress.

"Hey," he said "How's she doing?"

"Same." I replied "Aria is one of my favorite students. The class wasn't the same without her."

"Yea… you can leave if you want." He said I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find words "or you can stay, I don't mind." I smiled

We sat they're in silence. Then his phone went off, "Oh sorry I have to take this." He said and walked out of the room. I stroked Aria's face again. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Aria?" I asked

They opened completely "Ezra?" she asked I smiled at her "Hi,"

I leaned down and smashed our lips together. She broke away "Ezra no." she said

"What why?" I asked "if you worried about if I'm still mad, I'm not."

"I'm not worried about that, your girlfriend?" she asked

"Girlfriend? I don't know who you're talking about." I said confused

"Ok, I just would hate for you to get in trouble." She said

"You're worth it." I said and went back to kissing her.

I heard Bryon in the hall "Alright Mere, I love you okay goodbye." I sat down next to her.

"Aria! You're up!" he said coming in the room. "Meredith was on the phone so I had to you known talk to her…"

"I understand. Um Mr. Fitz was here." She said and I laughed

A/N Sorry! I warned you it was gonna be short! I might write some more short ones about PLL I'm not sure I want to finish the series before I write a really long one!

Xoxo

Lizzi


End file.
